Warriors The Pain Comes Down to One
by TawnyWings101
Summary: Skylar is a high schooler, the best on her basketball team, smartest in school with straight a's and the kindest personality. When all of a sudden she is sent to the warrior world which she has no idea what she was sent there for. Finding her way in the clan, when she was told of a prophecy. How will she handle it and how she can win the clans respect. Rated T


**Warriors The Pain Comes Down to One**

Disclaimer~I do not own the warrior cat series or any of the warrior cat books, give a review if you like it. Even say if you don't like it. Don't be shy! I'm starting this story at the beginning of the Omen of the Stars, most likely will have spoilers and I am taking the story my own way. :3

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Briarpaw

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Bumblepaw

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Briarpaw-dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw-pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossompaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits:Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white and brown tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

**Elders:**

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy:** Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

**Queens:**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices:**

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

**Queens:**

None

**Elders:**

Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

**Prologue**

I heard the cheers around the crowd, like a loud clap of thunder as I swiped the basketball away from the unsuspecting girl from the other team.

My feet pounded against the floor in rhythm to the basketball, I heard the shouts get louder as I approached the net. I felt the electricity, the clock ticking down by the seconds. We were tied and it was up to me!

I leapt off the ground, happy with the advantage of being 5'9 and slammed the basketball into the basketball goal. The crowd went silent as the buzzer sound, I watched as the ball swished through the net. It landed on the ground with a loud thump.

The crowd held their breath, everyones eyes was on me. I bit my lip watching the score. It switched to 62-60 and the crowd went wild. I screamed and jumped up and down like the little girl I was. Now we had a chance at the championships! I watched as my team raced towards me, there faces were filled with excitement, bombarding me in hugs and cry's of joy. I laughed, this was amazing! Unbelievable!

Once we all quieted down, sitting on the floor still grinning so wide our faces hurt. I looked around, one corner of the gym it was our crowd. They were cheering and starting to chant my name. "Skylar. Skylar" their voices boomed out.

I smiled feeling ecstatic. Then turning my head I was faced with a quiet crowd with faces filled of sorrow and disappointment. My smile immediately vanished. I stood up and I started walking towards the losing players. My team looked at me, "what are you doing Skylar?" they called out. I ignored them, I can talk to them later.

I stopped in front of their team, putting on a big smile I said ''you guys did great. I wish you luck next year". That at least gave them a little hope.

"She has the kindness, spirit, strength and hope" the pure white she-cat spoke out loudly among the other starry cats. "Yes she does. But you don't know if she can truly help" another cat spoke up, its voice full of doubt. "You are being impatient Yellowfang'' the white she-cat responded to Yellowfang. Yellowfang stepped out among the crowd, her lip curling. Revealing sharp but dull and yellow fangs, "She is a twoleg Snowfur! Don't you get it? Twolegs are the ones who are supposed to bring us down, destroy us! Not save all the clans!" she hissed her tangled grey fur bristling.

"We choose her because we think she has the right perspective and would make the right choice. We have been observing her for a while now." Snowfur mewed her sleek fur rising a bit.

"We don't have a while" Yellowfang replied. "Yellowfang is right, it needs to happen now" a starry pale blue she-cat mewed stepping forward. 'Thank you Bluestar" Yellowfang mewed quite pleased with Bluestar agreeing with her. "Im sorry my sister, we need her help now. Not anytime later, no more observing" Bluestar mewed looking at Snowfur with striking blue eyes.

Snowfur returned her look and nodded, "Yes Bluestar. We will get her help now, not anytime later. I just hope we are right"


End file.
